Lady Liberty!
by Twilight Majic
Summary: Captain America wanted escape and it lead him down the path to being the perfect human. What everyone forgot was that nothing is perfect. As the serum ran through his body, it produced more hormones than his body could handle, and as a result forced him to be the one thing he never expected to become... a woman. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This will be said only once...

ALL RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED ARE RESERVED FOR THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS USED!

Summary: Captain America wanted escape and it lead him down the path to being the perfect human. What everyone forgot was that nothing is perfect. As the serum ran through his body, it produced more hormones than his body could handle, and as a result forced him to be the one thing he never expected to become... a woman.

Warnings: Gender bending; Yaoi/Slash; Fluff; Cursing; Lemon/Lime; Male Preg; etc...

Notes: Reserved for later thoughts

When you see this → _'…' _(thoughts)

When you see this → "…" (someone is speaking)

When you see this → _**"…" **_(Sounds)


	2. 1st Installment

1st Installment

Every choice we make leads us down different paths, some better than others, but in the end, choices also have either drawbacks or prices to pay. Sure, there might be some who believe that it is all just coincidence in the things that play out in our lives, that things just happen for a reason, but I firmly have believed this concept for many years.

My parents were a young couple that fell in love in their early years of life. My mother, Sarah Rogers, was a strong woman who believed in the good of people and didn't allow anyone to ruin her beliefs or ideals, while my father, Joseph Rogers, was a funny but strong man with a good heart. They had lived together for a few years, giving up material things to make other people happy, when they had decided they had wanted a child to care for and love. While my mother was pregnant, their life style had started to become problematic, a result from giving away things and money to others in more dire need. They had little food, clothes, and money to live with, a situation they refused to let their little gift grow up in, so they came to the agreement to leave their home land and move to America where they heard great opportunities lay ahead.

A little time passed after their agreement, and soon they became Irish immigrants heading into a new world with their heads held high and their dreams strong and alive. It wasn't until the date July 4, 1920, that their little gift had finally arrived to them.

I, Steve Rogers, was finally brought into the world and met my parents for the first time. While the doctors had gone through the usual check-ups, my mother was currently resting and trying to calm down my father who wanted his baby boy back. There were certain requirements needed to be filled before a child could go home with his/her parents, but my father was immensely attached to me already that he did everything in his power to get me out and to them ahead of time. My time in the hospital was very short as not even a few days later, my parents had everything packed and ready to go. As I grew up, my family had already been quite a bit around the land, it was only a short amount of time that we had come across a city that just screamed home to us; the city known as Brooklyn. They had no idea what had drawn them to this city, but no matter what, they had decided that this would be where I grew up, and in the beginning it was the best.

While I might not remember most of my early childhood, I knew they were the greatest times of my life. My knowledge of that duration stems from what my mother told me, as before her death, she usually liked to talk about the past; happy memories she had called them. My mother was a stay at home mom, she kept the house clean and just filled the house with joy and warmth, everyday you could hear the radio playing as she danced around the house cleaning or cooking, sometimes you would also catch her in her art room drawing or painting next to the window, the light hitting her in the most beautiful way possible. My father would work most of the time, but as soon as he stepped through the front door, he would toss off his shoes, loosen his clothing, and just prance around the house looking for my mother where he would then proceed to hug, then kiss her, for large amounts of time. It would usually be around this time that I would come across them and just lunge at them screaming out, "Papa! Mama!" Where we would then find ourselves in a family hug.

It was around the age of five that my life took a turn for the worst. During the time, I had painted a picture of my parents in my head, the painting portrayed them as strong and invincible people who couldn't be harmed no matter what was thrown at them. It took one choice to crack that perfectly crafted painting; this one choice had planted and rooted something in mind that I couldn't describe.

It was a cloudy and windy night, one that showed signs of a thunderstorm, and in my family's small house, was nothing but darkness, none of its previous light and warmth anywhere to be seen, heard, or felt. Next to the window was my mother crouched over, crying into her hands as a discarded phone sat a foot away from her, silence filling the home and in truth, it was the most ghastly sound that could fill the house at that specific time. A month ago, my father had left via train on a business trip, one that promised a promotion from his boss if everything went smoothly, and the day before today was his return date. What we didn't know was that while he was away, something had happen that caused him his death early and only now were we getting a call, notifying us of his death.

Before he had left, something in my gut had told me something was going to happen, but after telling my mother, she had told me not to worry and that I was just sad and scared to see my father leave. Never has any of us ever been separated for a long period of time, so her statement was pretty much on the mark, but I knew deep down that something was gonna happen to my father, I had noticed that most of the time while he was preparing to leave that he was acting different. The main thing that comes from these memories is him kissing and hugging my mother before bending down and looking straight into my eyes before he spoke, "Steve, protect you mother, become the man of the house, and never let anything get you down. God always has something planned for us, he has set a path for us to follow and it is up to us how we travel that path. Remember Steve to never let anything negative enter your heart, remember that no matter what, me and your mother will always love you." With that he pulled me into a tight hug.

After that day, everything had went back to normal, or as normal as it can get without your father being around. With each passing day, dread had continued to fill my body and it was only that day did it reach full fruition. That call had destroyed my mother, and as I watched her cry from the dark hallway, all I could think at that time was "Papa..." I didn't really understand it back then, but that was corrected very quickly. In the beginning I had asked when Papa was gonna return and every time my mother would answer with "I don't think Papa will be back for quite some time Steve." before returning back to what she was doing with tears in her eyes.

Each day since then, the light in my mother began to dwindle. Every night she would come into my room and hold me close while releasing tears, every day should would just sit and stare out the window for most of her time, only when I asked for food did she move. My mother had really started to worry me and it was only when I went over to my best friend's Bucky house did I finally work up the courage to ask his mother what was happening. Bucky's mother knew I was too young to be living in this situation, but she also knew I had a right to know as my mother was slowly becoming unhealthy, so in the end she had explained everything to me.

As soon as I learned the truth, I was crushed. If I had only followed my feelings, if I had just found someway to stop my father from going, then he would be here with me and mother, mother would still be dancing in the house, drawing beautiful pictures, and cooking wonderful hot meals, but now that would never happen ever again.

Slowly, I had started to follow my mother's footsteps. As time passed on I quit eating, quit going outside, quite talking to people, I am even close to destroying the one main friendship I have with Bucky. Mother was worried for me, I knew she was, but in her state she really couldn't do much, she could only watch as her once healthy and strong boy was reduced to a scrawny young man that started to have health problems. Since none of us could really work in our state, we had started to use the one hobby that we loved to do together to make some type of profit; drawing.

School itself never helped me. The kids would constantly pick on me due to my frail body, no one wanted to befriend a boy that was pretty much no-good at anything and just drew all day. Teachers were concerned, but it was never deep enough for them to fully dive in and help me out of my depressed state.

Maybe if I had tried to get better and followed my father's words, none of the following events would have happen.

It was during my adolescence years that I had lost my mother. She had come down with pneumonia, that later took her life; all this caused because I couldn't move on, live by the words spoken by my father. Everyday I had to see her suffer, we had no money for the hospital, but somewhere during this time she had gotten some unknown strength; during the following days, light had just barely filled the dank and dark house. She had started up with her usual routines of dancing, which was small movements as any major move would throw her into a coughing fit, cooking food, which she showed me as she thought it was time I learn to start taking care of myself, drawing, which we did together again, her giving me pointers when I would make small mistakes, and cleaning, again to help me survive without her; she had also started to tell me all the good times we had when I was growing up.

It had hurt as those days passed, both of us knew that soon she would pass away, but never did I think it would happen as soon as it did. I should have seen it coming, just like before with my father, dread had filled my body and... DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!

The night she died, we were resting in my mother's bed and as we rested, she held me tight, it was only when my eyelids were extremely heavy that she decided to speak, "Steve... I want you to live. Me and your father might not be here physically, but we will always be with you in your heart, keeping an eye on you as you grow up and leave your mark in the world. If you are ever lost, just look up into the night sky and pray with all your heart, your father, myself, and God will always lead you in the right direction. Always believe and follow your heart my little captain." With that, she took off her pendant, secured it around my neck, and slowly sang as tears glided down her cheeks; only after did she finish and kiss my forehead did I fall into the gentle hands of sleep.

When I had woken up, I was still in my mother's embrace, but I knew something felt wrong; I could feel no love or warmth in the arms wrapped around me. Looking up, I came to the serene face of my mother. "Mama, wake up." No movement was shown and that was when panic settled in. "Mama? (shake) Please wake up! (shake shake) MAMA!" Try and try again, but she would not wake and it was then did I realize that she had died. The pain that hit me was like no other, the realization that I was all alone made it even greater. _"No!" _I had started to think _"I can't be alone!"_

The pain became too much for me to bare, and I knew then that the thing in my mind had sprouted into a sapling; a belief was born, that every choice we made had a drawback or price. The choice to not follow my feelings and stop my father cost me my father, the choice to not follow his words and instead fall into depression cost my body to become frail and weak, the choice to allow myself to stay that way had cost my mother's life.

I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to be by my parents side, and with that, I chose to take my own life.

When I had open my eyes, light was the only thing I saw. _"Finally!" _I had started to think, _"Now I can be with mama and papa." S_adly that was not the case, slowly the light lessen and my view focused. The room I was in was small, nothing much besides a dresser, a bed, and a window filled the room and there I realized that I was not dead but in someone's room, that I was not with my mother and father, THAT I WAS ALIVE!

Before I could fully think, I fell off the bed with a loud _'__**thump'**_and scattered across the floor into a corner where I closed in on myself and cried loudly. Someone had stopped me from joining my parents, someone had stopped me from leaving this hell and finding true happiness. It was during this time that someone had entered the room and rushed to me, pulling me into a tight hug, and without any thought, I wrapped my arms around the stranger and held on tightly. It was around thirty minutes before I had finally let go and just stared into open air, the stranger, realizing my grip lighten, turned his head and brushed away the remaining tears before looking into my eyes and pulling me close and stayed there till I fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was later that I found out the stranger was actually Bucky and that he and his mother had stopped by my house to see how me and my mother were doing, but instead found the house dark and empty. Feeling that something wasn't right, they had searched the house and soon found my dying body in a tight embrace within my mother's arms. Immediately they brought me to their place where day by day they took care of me.

At first I was mad at them, but then I realized that I would just take my life again, but every time I had tried to be with my parents, they would stop me, but it wasn't until the point Bucky's mother had literally slapped me and told me that worst thing any parent can witness was seeing their child, who they had created and brought into this world, die or killed. She went on and explained to me that even though my parents were gone from the living, they were here with me, keeping an eye on me, and were probably very sad that their only son was trying to take his life away.

It was during one night that Bucky had entered my room and join me in bed, that I finally realized what my choice of taking my life had cost. The younger male had pulled me close and began crying, telling me that he was afraid of losing me, that if I was gone, he would have no one anymore, yes he had his mother, but he needed someone else to help fill the void of loneliness in his heart.

Slowly after that night, I had started to correct myself. Bucky became my brother in all but blood, his mother became a second mother, and slowly the light that was burned out in my world started to return. I had embraced my mother's love of art and became an artist, drawing photographs for families and landscapes. While I had healed to a reasonable state, there was still a large void in my heart, a void that seem to never be filled with anything.

It wasn't until the 1940's that problems across America started to appear, the cause of it all was the rise of the Third Reich. It didn't really matter to me at the time, I was too focused on being a punching bag. While I had healed a great deal, I had started to look for ways to fill the void in my heart, it had started with cutting my arms but that was soon wiped out when Bucky had found out. The other male had thought that maybe a woman in my life would help, but I knew that all the women he set me up with were disgusted by my appearance, that they didn't want anything to do with me. It was during a small party that I had found a way to fill the void a bit. The woman was in need of help as she tried to escape the drunk man's arm, but no one seem to want to come to her aid, deciding to take up the mantle, I stood up to the man only to get beaten up. After the beating was finished, the drunk man just wandered off, the woman had said thank you, but I could see in her eyes that I wasn't the man she wanted saving from. As I limped back home, I couldn't help the adrenaline and pleasure that ran down my spine. It was sick, I knew it was, but it was the only way to help fill the emptiness.

Maybe it was the faces of families watching as their loved ones walk away to help serve their country that caused me to want to join the army, or maybe it was the realization that I could be hero and escape this dreadful life to join my parents, but either way, I had developed a strong desire to join the army and help America, but deep down I knew it was the later that caused me to follow this new found drive.

I had tried many times to join the army, but each attempt resulted in failure, my past choices had once again come back to bite me in the ass and with each failure, the sapling had slowly started to grow into a withered tree.

When I had found out that Bucky had gotten in on his first try, I was stricken with green eyes, I knew it was stupid, he was stronger and taller than me, but I couldn't help the fury that raged in me. I held back most of my fury towards him, but some always seemed to leak out when ever we talked; a good example had been when he took me to a exhibitionist of future technology.

How the argument started, I don't remember, but in the end I had broken down and told him the reason I wanted to join the army so bad, of course I didn't tell him the main reason. The reason I used was that I wanted to help protect those in need, that I didn't want families to go through the pain I had, that I wanted kids to grow up with both of their parents and live a happy life. Before Bucky could say anything, I had stomped off in order to cool my head, and on my path I came across a recruiting poster; another chance to try and fail.

When I had found out that I was accepted and not turned down, I was filled with joy, all I could think was _"Soon..." _

When I had arrived, I had thought I would be with the regular soldiers, but instead I was pulled into a group that was being tested to see who would participate in a experiment called "Project: Rebirth". The whole ordeal was strenuous, my body screamed at me to stop, to crawl into a corner and protect myself from anything harmful, but through sheer will power, I was able to push it back and continue on; even if the soldiers picked on me and the captains gave me a look of disdain.

When the other threw a grenade on the ground, I saw this as a chance to not only be heroic, but a chance to finally be free of this damn body, so without any hesitation, I jumped and covered the explosive with my body; it just had to be my luck though that it was a dud.

This one choice had shown a certain someone that I was the one made for "Project: Rebirth".

It was soon after that incident that a man named Dr. Abraham Erskine came to me and spoke of the experiment. The doc had said that the serum would make me the perfect human, but that it was very risky and could result in horrifying results, he had also mention that a man named Schmidt had went under a imperfect but similar procedure and came out with horrible side-effects. Truthfully, I was terrified, but I knew that if anything, this would be my chance to finally make a mark in the world and maybe, just maybe, fill the void without having to take my life.

While the pain from the experiment was intense, it was no way compared to the pain I felt after losing my last parents. As the the procedure went on, all I could think about was my father's and mother's last words, along with the song that my mother sang to me with her last breath; these thoughts alone reminded me that they were watching me, that they would keep me safe, and as if hearing my thoughts, instead of the pain, I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and fill me with love and warmth.

All too soon the procedure was over.

The results were amazing! My frail body had metamorphosed into what I can only call a greek god body. According to the scientist around me, I was the perfect soldier with peak stamina, agility, intellect, and strength. All this was so surreal and I could only thank the doctor, as he was the one that gave me this chance.

"Now the serum has never been fully experimented on, but according to my calculations, the vita-rays should take care of any drawbacks and stabilize the serum that now courses through your veins." Taking a breath of air, the doctor continued on, "Now I am still a bit concerned as anything can happen, so if anything happens to you dear boy, please come to me and I can..." It was during this time that a loud bang had filled the room and in front of my very eyes, Erskine was killed. Looking around, I found the shooter and proceeded to chase him, but in the end, no matter how hard I had tried, he had gotten away.

After that everything just seem to fly by in a blur.

I had really thought that with my new body, I could join those out in the front lines, help those that needed it and fulfill my dreams, but instead, I became something of a icon by the name of Captain America. I had chosen to undertake the experiment so I can help, but in the end I am dressed in a stupid suit and when people started to throw things at me, screaming that I was a fake and wasn't doing anything to help, I knew they were right. I was a fraud.

A big fake...

When I had heard about Bucky's unit, I was lost. I wanted to go out there and find him, but didn't know how. Looking up into the night sky, I decided to follow my mother's advice from years ago, and prayed with everything I had, hoping that a sign would appear. The minutes clicked away and slowly the dread was setting back in, but there at the last minute I was filled with strength, strength I knew I gave up long ago.

After saving Bucky and finding out I had a nemesis, it was too much for me to handle. Only reason I was able to do anything was because of a woman named Peggy. How she did it, I don't know, but slowly the large hole in my heart began to fill and repair, but like everything in my life, it ended too soon.

Losing Bucky had undone all the healing in my heart and instead, increased the size of the void. So when all of it was done and I just knew my time was finally coming to an end, I embraced it with open arms. I knew this would probably destroy Peggy, but at the same time I knew this would free her, we may have loved each other dearly, but I knew she was meant for another.

As the water began to freeze my body, I felt guilty for a quick second, out there somewhere was a woman waiting for me to enter her life, but then I would remember that everything I connected with was usually destroyed, so in the end it would be better for her to never meet me.

It was only once submerged in the icy waters, that I couldn't help but smile and think, _"Mama... Papa... I'm finally coming home."_

* * *

AN: Forgive me for any mistakes you might find as i am not that familiar with the Captain America Movie. Steve's back story is sorta based off my own personal life, just edited a bit to fit the story.


	3. 2nd Installment

**_READ._**Before anyone reads this chapter, i would first like to ask for everyone to forgive me. If you are asking yourself why? The answer will be in this new installment. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

2nd Installment

The day Captain America went down with the aircraft was one of the hardest days for everyone involved in the war. Everyone were filled with tension and nervousness, waiting to hear some type of news that they were all safe, and only after a few moments of silence did they hear the crackle of life on their radios with news flowing through, revealing to all that the threat was over. All those that heard jumped for joy as they turned to their neighbor and proceeded to hug one another as the news continued on.

"The one responsible for our safety was sadly taken from us. May we give a moment of silence to those that have perished in the war and to Captain America, the man who brought peace back to us."

With that statement, the lands fell into peaceful quietness, people of all ages praying and giving thanks; though, for some, they held their heads down in shame. Those that had picked and taunted Steve Rogers or Captain America were now silent and asking for forgiveness, guilt embracing them in it's icy hold. The families who cried tears of joy earlier, thoughts of their loved ones finally coming home, were now quietly weeping for the man that made all this possible in the end. Soldiers who embraced each other as they celebrated their victory, now held each others hands, giving their prayers to their brothers in arms that have fallen, and to the American Icon.

That day, one man could hear the voices carried by the wind, thanking and begging forgiveness to their savior; Steven Rogers, the man known as Captain America.

With the war over, normalcy returned to the people's lives, the only change now found were the stories and facts about Captain America; both now found mainly in the schooling system. While he was remembered for years to come, his story still faded into the time flow, along with those who helped shaped the world.

We humans in general are selfish creatures; we only focus on ourselves a majority of the time. The results of our selfishness are us forget traditions and important lessons taught to us by those who came before. We take for granted the things given to us, and never do we give thanks.

With decades passing, Captain America became a figure only in books, never focused on by the younger generations, those who were too busy focusing purely on themselves. Only those that remained from the war and those who witnessed this man's feats, they were the ones that still gave their prayers; though, in the shadows, there are people who remain, clinging to a strong belief, still searching for their hero's body. Why? Some believed he remain, still alive, others though, focused on the serum that remained in his body.

While both groups differed in their beliefs, they all worked together for one single agency; The Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, a.k.a S.H.I.E.L.D. This agency was lead by Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury, the man who drafted up a idea to form a strong defense for the world (focal point being the United States), but discarded and locked the idea away, believing the government wouldn't approve of such an agency, and continued life after World War II. Unknown to Nick, a special United Nations-based international group found his draft and proceeded to fund the idea, believing this to be a good course of action, but they needed a director, and who better then the one who created the idea?

Days turned weeks, weeks turned months, and months turned years, these people continued to search for the original Avenger, but with each attempt made, came the same result; failure. It was only by luck that they discovered Roger's body.

In the arctic region of the North Atlantic, an arctic inuit tribe had discovered the preserved body of Captain America and proceeded to worship his body, but along with this worship, came the anger of the man who followed the water and winds. Before any of the tribe could do a thing, the man had knocked the block into the ocean and proceeded to guide it to warmer waters. With his goal achieved, the man began his leave, knowing that the body of the male would drift into the hands of others, others that the winds and water claimed would lead the man to safety.

With the passage of time, the ice began its melting period, all while continuing to float it destined path, one that intercepted a near by ship. With the ice secured upon it's deck, the people changed course and made way to land, all while contacting S.H.I.E.L.D, notifying them they had, at long last, discovered the body of Captain America.

With the ice now in a controlled climate, employees of the agency began their diagnostics of the ice and the man who lay inside. With different resources used, they had discovered that their hero was not dead as they once believed, but in fact still alive; just in a deep period of hibernation.

"I demand that he be awoken immediately!"

"Sir, my doctors have examine the ice and his body personally and they have concluded that it would be best for them to defrost him slowly. If they were to immediately defrost him, his body could go into shock due to the immediate temperature change and shut down, ending with the death of the first Avenger."

"Nick Fury, this man is very important. You are ordered to make sure that Captain America is awoken properly and in perfect health in the shortest amount of time possible." With an air of finality, the silhouettes, who all appeared on screens, disappeared; one after another. The only physical being in the room could do nothing but stare at the screens. With a spin on his heel, the figure turned and headed towards the exit of the room, all but cursing those that demanded the impossibility.

Traveling down the hallway, Nick Fury couldn't help the anger that filled his body; he of course refused to let it portray on his face. He, himself, knew that the Captain was important, but they were asking for something that could not happen without a large ample of time needed. The ice surrounding the frozen man was thick, and while they could just let it defrost on it's own, they needed some control over the situation and make sure that he would awaken on a specific date of their choice; he knew that anything could happen and he wanted to be prepared for each scenario. The prediction given to him was not to his liking, but he knew not to rush these things, he would just have to wait and pray everything went smoothly; for now though, he needed to get back to his office and find some way to deal with a certain flying robot.

"Vitals- Seems okay- Wait-"

**In... Out... In... Out...**

"Nothing- Still uncon- Don't know-"

**Rise... Fall... Rise... Fall...**

"_Where am I?"_

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

"_Where is Mama? Papa?"_

Within a small hospital room, upon the single bed, lay Steve Rogers.

"_Why does everything ache?"_

If one were to examine the blonde's face, they would see his eyes moving under lids at an alarming rate.

"_Why is light so bright? Is this heaven?"_

With his eyes opening at a slow pace, the man began to take in his surroundings, his vision clearing and sharpening.

"_No... This can't be happening... NO!"_

The lone nurse that had been in the room, checking the man's vitals, dropped her clipboard in surprise and shock, as she began to witness the body start thrashing. With quick thinking, she ran to the intercom and proceeded to call for help, all before returning to the man to try and calm him down.

It was shortly after a few short moments, that the door flung open and a doctor with other nurses scrambled into the room.

"What happen?!"

Before the original nurse could reply, she was flung to the wall by the man's arm coming free from its binding. When they had brought him in originally, they knew that something like this might happen, so with heavy hearts, they began to strap and bind the man to the bed; what they didn't factor in when binding the avenger, was the true strength given to him by the super soldier serum. As the other straps followed suit, the employees could only watch in horror as the man they praised when younger, all but ran from them and into the world, a world that their Captain America wasn't ready for.

"_Mama! Papa! Where are you?!"_

Steve had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that he was alive, he had not died in the crash, they had somehow stolen his chance to reunite with his parents. He frantically ran through the building before bursting out the front and into the cold night. While it was indeed night, Rogers came to bright lights, blinding him momentary before coming to a sight he was not familiar with, staring at him were tall buildings, loud contraptions in line with each other, people passing by in clothes he has never seen before. Some were talking to thin small boxes pressed against their ears, while others were bobbing their heads, wires coming from their ears and leading into their pockets. As his frantic mind took everything in too quickly, people had begun to surround him and openly stare, all while pointing and whispering each other; though, he could still hear them clearly.

This was too much for the avenger.

Picking a random direction, he ran. He ran from the people following him, ran from the things that tried to surround him, ran from everything that didn't make sense. He wanted to escape it all, but before anything further could happen, he was hit with an intense pain; not even the pain he endured when acquiring the serum matched this. Falling to the floor, he screamed.

Even with his vision blurred from tears and body in immense pain, he made the effort to look around; none was around him but two walls, he could only assume he was in an alley of some sort. Before he could think any further, another set of pains wracked through his body. So focused on the pain, he didn't hear the puddle of water near him splashing, didn't feel the hand that rested on his shoulder, but he did feel the pain lessen just a tiny bit, just enough to give him time to look at the the blurred face of the one touching him, and like that, he was out.

Once again the blonde man found himself looking into lights, but this time they weren't as bright. Turning his head, he came to the sight of a room, nothing was special about it, it had only the requirements; bed, dresser, lamp, night stand.

"_Where am I?"_

The blonde's concentration was broken when the door to the room opened, and in came a lightly tanned man. Starting at the bottom, he came to the sight of feet wrapped in white bandages, black jeans, secured by a white belt and wrapped with a puffy white fabric, covered his lower half. The man's waist was also covered in the same bandages as his feet, but you could still see the outlines of his abs, what confused Steve though, was that the man had no shirt on, but wore an open black hooded midriff jacket, this allowing anyone to see his chiseled chest; some type of white fuzz or fur traveled along the trimmings. Tracing along his clavicle was a beautiful golden accessory, one in the shape of wings that came together in the center, where a sphere was made; the weird thing was that only the left-half of the circle seemed to made out of jewel (the jewel seeming to look like it was broken in half) while the other half was part of the gold.

When Steve came to the man's face, he couldn't help but stare and blush. The man's face was sculpted with a fine strong jawline and square chin, but what really caught his attention, were the two different colored eyes the young man seem to possess. The left was a beautiful emerald green, while the right was a deep purple; both seeming to glow. Now what others couldn't see, unless up close and staring into the two pools (Steve seeing them clear as day, results from the serum), were that both had different symbols in the pupil, ones that reminded him of water and wind. What brought out the eyes even more, was the illuminating white-silver hair the man had upon his head.

It was only when the man sat on the bed and spoke, did Steve regain his senses.

"How are you feeling today?"

Blushing even deeper at the man's voice, the blonde did his best to clear his mind and speak coherently; he still ended up stuttering though.

"I-I'm doing fi-fine, thank you."

"That's good... If it is not any trouble, may I ask you a question?"

Tilting his head a bit, Steve nodded his head.

"Have you always had the ability to go from being a man to a woman?"

Confused by the question, the blonde shook his head side to side, but stopped immediately when he felt something move along with him on his chest; looking down, the taller male came to the site of two decently large mounds. Still not being able to comprehend what was going on, he slowly lifted a finger and began to poke at them, only to realize that he felt each poke, not through the finger but through the mounds; this of course brought panic. Before the smaller man could ask anything, he was flung to the ground as the blonde jumped up from the bed.

"Wh-What is going on?!"

Looking around the room, the blonde desperately searched for some type of reflective surface. Realizing what the other was searching for, the male on the floor pointed to a door to his side and watched as the woman ran to the bathroom, only to hear a scream shortly after. Quickly getting up, he came to the sight of the blonde forming tears as she examined herself, touching and prodding her face; without warning, the girl fell to the floor and scooted to a corner, she then immediately began to thrash and bawl.

When Steve had saw his reflection, he couldn't help but stare and start to cry. Staring back at him was a woman with flowing blonde hair, heart shaped face, button nose, and blue eyes. He desperately did his best to find some type of evidence that proved this was not real, that this was some type of nightmare, cause staring back at him was the most identical copy of his mother he has ever seen; yet sadly, nothing could prove his claims. Backing into a corner on the floor, the now female Rogers began to bawl and thrash around; screaming for his mama and papa.

As she continued, she started to feel the same aching pain as before and panicked even more; she did not want to face that pain again, she was already in too much pain now. Before it could set in, two lean arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the other's strong chest, where she proceeded to weep, gripping him with all her strength she could muster.

The heterochromia man could only watch in pain as he witnessed the heart breaking scene, it was only when he felt something tickle his ear that he began to hear the voice flowing around him. Jumping to action, he quickly pulled the young woman into him and held her tightly, all while rubbing small circles into her back. Quickly thinking, he began to sing. The air within the room began to play a gentle melody, it flowed along with the soft voice that sang with strong emotion; as the song continued, the crying soon became nothing but small hiccuping before finally dieing out.

Picking the blonde up bridal style, the male brought the woman back to bed, he proceeded to lay her down but soon came to the realization of the tight grip she had on him, seeing no other option, the man lay down with her and continued to hold her; soon nothing could be heard but the soft breathing of the two.

Steve could only stare at the cup that both hands clasped, nothing running through her mind as she listen to other occupant of the room move around.

"You know... Being a woman is not that bad."

Lifting her head, the blonde's gaze narrowed into a glare.

"You have no idea what I am feeling at this moment!" Her hands releasing the cup before slamming on the table.

"The pain given of losing both parents! The pain of knowing that you caused it because the choices you made came back and bit you in the ass!" As the she yelled, her body began to tremble. "Losing everyone you loved! Not being able to reconnect with your parents! They stole my chance to be with them again! With everything I did... I deserved to have died and been with them! Instead I woke up here, and to add salt to the large wound, I have turned into a woman! A woman that looks like my mother!" With that she fell into the chair and sobbed.

Turning off the stove and setting the pan down, the man went and hugged the woman. Steve had already shed too many tears, within only a few moments, he calmed him self down and did his best to get his emotions back under control.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know your name and you have already done so much for me." As the blonde spoke, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tis no problem." Releasing the other, the man pulled a nearby seat and sat down.

"By the way, the name is Lyrikos. Lyrikos Astralla to be exact, but most just call me Kos."

Forcing a smile, Rogers held out her hand.

"Steven Rogers, but people call me Steve." Taking a good grasp of Kos's hand, she gave him a firm handshake; it seemed that she still had strength the serum had to offer, just watered down a bit, this only made her curious though; how did the other not get crushed when she held him tightly last night? It may have been watered down, but she still had enough power to crush a human being.

"Nice to meet you." Letting go of her hand, Kos spoke again, "If you're a woman now, shouldn't you need a more feminine name? Steve just sounds too manly for you now." Tilting his head and closing his eyes, the male began to ponder; it took a few minutes though for him to open his eyes and snap his fingers. "Stephanie! Stephanie Rogers! Sounds beautiful to me."

Raising a perfectly thin eyebrow, Steve, now Stephanie, could only stare and slowly answer. "Okay..."

Scooting the chair out, Kos stood back up and went back to the stove. With the latest breakdown, breakfast had been shot out the window, though with the position of the sun, he could now go ahead and make a nice dinner for the two of them.

"Now with that out of the way, like I was saying before, being a woman isn't really too bad. It comes with quite a few benefits men don't have... Of course there are also a few new things to get used to."

"And how would you know?"

Smirking, Kos spun around and looked at the blonde quickly before being engulfed in light. Before the Stephanie could even question what was happening, the cocoon that surrounded the male before her fell and reveal a beautiful woman with long flowing hair like hers (the other female's reached the small of her back, while her's reached her waist), but Stephanie couldn't help but have her face flush when she noticed that the jacket the other was wearing, barely covered her breasts.

"Tada!" Giving a small twirl, Kos proceeded to bend a little at the waist and close one eye, along with sticking her tongue out a little. "When I'm like this, I like to go by the name Krystallos! Krys for short."

Silence filled the room before a thump was heard. The cause? Stephanie had fainted and fell to the floor; panicking, the new female in the room had ran to the other's side.

"Why is it that every time I show someone my female form, they always faint?"

* * *

_**READ.** _Now as you all can guess, i have added an OC. Before some of you get angered with me, i would like to explain that he was not supposed to be in this story at all, he some how found and squirmed his way into this without my permission. HE WILL NOT BE A LOVER TO STEVE/CAPTAIN AMERICA! The only person i will allow him to date is Clint/Hawkeye. Now some of you will probably not like this, while others might be fine, but this is not official. (I will admit though that the idea is very interesting to me) Review the chapter, give me your thoughts about having an OCxClint/Hawkeye pairing, and i will see you all later!


End file.
